Don't Worry
by KnightStalker1.0
Summary: Masami is worried they'll get caught. Gin likes to differ... Gin/OC (Sorta-sequel to "He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not")


I don't own Bleach

Sometimes Gin made her nervous – Masami wasn't about to deny that – like when he would steal her away after a lieutenants meeting to go pick persimmons and maybe make out by the pond, or call her to his office to spend a little alone time, or maybe even sneak her out of her quarters to spend a passionate night with him. She was always nervous that they would get caught. One night she brought this up…

"Ya wanna stop then?" he sounded a little disappointed.

"No, no – that's not it…" she replied quickly, "I just don't want to get caught…"

"We ain't gonna get caught Masami…" he laughed quietly as he played with her hair. "I've taken care of that…there's no one around ta bother us…or ta hear us." His voice adopted a husky tone. "Ain't nobody gonna bother us. Why ya so worried?"

She sighed and used her finger to draw lazy patterns on his chest, "Well…if they catch us…they might..." she frowned.

"They might what?" he propped himself up on his elbows, dislodging her a little bit, looking her in the eye. She could see the concern swirling deep in those light blue orbs she had grown to love so much. "What could they do that has ya worried so much?"

"Well…they could make me transfer divisions…I like being able to see you every day…no one wonders why I'm in your office so much – especially with my promotion to third seat…" she looked up at him shyly.

She knew he had pushed that promotion through for her – she'd wanted to be a seated officer for nearly a hundred years – it was a position of a little power, small responsibility and only mediocre paperwork. She loved it. It was enough for her to play with the big kids on the block, but still be in the background when the big storms rolled through.

He chuckled, "Don't worry – this kinda thing has been going on for hundreds of years. They really ain't gonna give a damn. I mean, Toshiro and Rangiku are goin' through the same things we are."

Her brows knitted, "Hitsugaya-taichou and…are you serious?"

"Ask ya sister, she'll tell ya everythin'."

Little Matsumoto Masami was floored by the fact that her sister was with Hitsugaya…but as she thought about it, things made perfect sense. "My big sister is dating her own captain…poor Hitsugaya-taichou…"

"Why ya think that?"

"Those things on Ran's chest can kill a man his size – especially seeing as he and I are about the same size and I've had _so_ many near death experiences with those monsters…" she shuddered. Gin laughed loudly at this. "I'm being serious Gin – she has weapons of mass destruction on her chest! She can strangle you and the doctors will be wondering what happened!"

This did nothing but send Gin into more gales of laughter. She pouted and rolled off of him, preferring to sit on the side of the bed and pout until he was through with his laughing fit – which was becoming more and more normal for him when they were alone.

When he had calmed down he rolled onto his side, smiling and gazing at this shy girl in front of him. She had her arms crossed – which only emphasized her moderate, yet very perky chest , and her lips – still swollen and red from his kisses, were pouted.

Chuckling softly, Gin wrapped an arm around her naked waist, "Ya really shouldn't be out there without ya clothes Masami. Ya'll catch a cold an' then what am I gonna do with ya?" he teased.

She knew what he was playing at and turned away from him. She was a little peeved at him.

"Masami," he sighed. "Come back ta bed."

She just shook her head in response.

"Come on, it's cold out there…" After he got no response from the strawberry-blonde, he sighed. "Masami…it's either th' easy way or th' hard way…either ya crawl back here of yer own free will, or I'm coming over there and draggin' ya back here myself. Kickin' an' screamin' if need be…don't give me one of those sighs…well…ya gonna be sighin' later – but that's another context ain't it?" He pretended not to see the embarrassed yet suggestive smile that slid across her face.

When she didn't budge, Gin decided she wanted it the hard way – and in more ways than one when she only put up a weak protest as he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back on top of him. Tonight was going to be a long night…


End file.
